The Secret Champion:Kanto
by Gallade243
Summary: I fail at summaries but...Ash's journey through Kanto.How i thought it should h will have legendaries and this is a Ray shipping story.Feedback and criticism would be useful Smart/Aura/Psychic Ash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N first fanfic please help me fix mistakes and send reviews . This is a ray shipping so if you don't like don't read. So let the story begin.**

 **Chapter one; a new journey**

A young boy with raven hair was walking down a dirt road he wore a red and white baseball hat. He had a sleeveless coat and wore a white T-shirt. He had blue , cobalt jeans on , black and white trainers and fingerless green gloves. He walked up to a house and knocked on the door.

"Hey ,Cynthia! Hurry up or we'll be late!" the young boy exclaimed. This boy's name was Ash Ketchum and he was from pallet town. The door opened and a blonde haired person stepped out she was roughly a quarter of an inch shorter then Ash was , at 5; blonde hair flowed down to her hips. She wore a black dress and black jeans. She gave a quick kiss to his lips causing Ash to have a slight blush on his face.

"Come on, we're going to get late," said as they both ran to a large building. It had only one unique thing about it and that was the windmill on the roof. As they opened the door they saw nine pokemon laying on the floor.

There was a yellow rodent with brown stripes on its back. Its lightning bolt shaped tail quickly shot up. The red patches on it's face sparked with electricity. "Pikachuuuuuu!". it screamed as sparks shot out of its cheeks." Pika Pika Pi," it said slowly.

There was also a bipedal bright yellow coloured salamander. Its blue eyes shining and its skin as shiny as gold. On its tail , a blue flame heated up quickly. It tripped on a pebble and fell onto its cream coloured underbelly. "Charmander!" it groaned in pain.

Behind it was a green gecko with a twig in it's mouth it's tail was green and pounded onto the floor . Its ruby red belly was growling. " Treecko!" It said in excitement since it's the day he FINALLY saw the rest of the world.

A bipedal jackal like creature walked up to Ash. It had yellow and black skin. Its upper chest legs and ears were a metallic black while the rest was shimmering gold. On its arms was a lump of steel. "Rio Riolu!" It cheered in excitement. Another bipedal jackal like creature stood next to it. However instead of being yellow and black, it was black and blue. It also was a Riolu.

They're was also a green turtle like pokemon that was talking to a frog. It had a green body and yellow stubs for feet. It had a twig with three leaves on it's head. He rolled over and laid on the floor. The bottom of it's jaw was also yellow dropping down. "Turtwig!" it said in embarrassment.

There was also a light blue frog with massive yellow eyes and a vertical line in them.. It had white ,cotton like ,sticky bubbles around his neck. With white paws on the ground. "Fro Froakie!" it said as crystal clear bubbles came out of his mouth.

A shark like pokemon was walking up to Cynthia. It had a navy blue body and fin with a red underbelly. The rugby ball like shapes on the side of his head had cyan stripes on them. "Gible!" it said as it bit Cynthia's jeans. "C'mon Gible , we've talked about this Cynthia said .

"Ready for the start of your journey, Ash and Cynthia," said an old man. This was the world renowned professor Oak. "Alright here are they're poke balls, Ash you get the Charmander, Treecko, Pikachu, Turtwig, the shiny Riolu and Froakie.

"While you, Cynthia get the Gible and the other Riolu .I'll get pokedex ready," the old professor said as he left.

"Hey Ash, What pokemon do you think Gary might have picked?" Ash asked.

"Probably Squirtle since he always pointed out Squirtle is the best pokemon to use in Kanto….Which it is." said Ash.

As soon as Ash had finished that sentence, Gary ran through the door.

"Gramps, I've chosen Squirtle don't let anyone take it." Gary said exhausted from the sprint "Hey, Cynthia ,see your still going out with Ash. You should have gone out with me," Gary said arrogantly still sweating.

"I'm sticking with Ash , Gary," Cynthia replied.

"Alright, Gary you're here," said professor Oak to his Grandson "Here are you pokedex and each of the pokemon's pokeballs." said the professor . Pikachu hopped onto Ash's right shoulder while Riolu balanced on the left. The other pokemon got into their poke balls. Ash was allowed to take as much as ten pokemon due to the fact he was a good reason why we can resurrect fossil pokemon without them having anger issues. He also discovered the Sylveon evolution when he played with an Eevee before it was released , so reasons.

"Good luck Ash , and you too Cynthia"

"Time to get those 2 "special" pokemon right Ash?" Cynthia asked. They walked slowly to the Ketchum residence.

"Hi Mum!" Ash said ecstatically "Me and Cynthia are getting the pokemon," .They walked upstairs and into Ash's room where three items laid on a table.

Two of them were custom pokeballs. One was mostly black and had a crescent moon on it with red on the front. The other was mostly cram with a bit of pink and light blue. There was also a crescent on it. The other item was an azure flute which Ash put in his pocket.

"Lets get our bags Cynth," Ash said as he threw a backpack to Cynthia and swung a quite large gym bag onto his shoulder.

Ash and Cynthia both picked a poke ball. Ash had the black one in its hand while Cynthia had the Cream one.

"I choose you/Battle Dance" Ash and Cynthia said. A black shadow like pokemon appeared in front of Ash. It had a small head and a fog-like plume that resembled hair covering one of it's eyes. It had skinny arms with black claws .This was Darkrai. Another pokemon appeared in front of Cynthia. It had a blue swan-like body with a yellow underside. It had pink eyes and a darker pink tuft on it's head. It had yellow crescent ornaments on each side of it's face . It was Cresselia.

Darkrai said telepathically "Oh hey, Ash , hey Cynthia. I see you have finally started your journey."

Darkrai stared at Cresselia . "Hey Cress , How long has it been since we joined Master?" He said.

"Since he is twelve today exactly five years," Cresselia replied remembering they're encounter with Ash.

Flashback

Cresselia was floating through Eterna Forest when she saw a mysterious black shape . It had a small head and smoke coming from his head. The head of a Darkrai.

"Hey . You okay!" Cresselia said.

"I'm fine." The Darkrai said

"I'll take you to my friends , I'm sure they'll help." The Cresselia said,

"Alright , Let's go!" The pitch-black pokemon said excited to meet someone new .As soon as they got to Cresselia's friends they pushed the Darkrai onto the floor used **Toxic** badly poisoning it and started spamming **Hyper beam**.

"Stop!" A young voice said hiding behind the bushes.

"Why are you hitting an innocent pokemon!" The voice was from a young human ,Ash. He was looking for drywood to set the fire for Him, Cynthia and Cynthia's parents.

"Arceus would never allow this!" He said with courage

"What do you know runt!" The eldest Cresselia said in anger

Ash pulled the flute from his pocket and played a harmonic tune.

As soon as he finished a rift of yellow appeared and a goat like pokemon appeared the original pokemon , Arceus.

"Why have you summoned me , Ash , Mew is being a pain in the rear and she'll destroy everything in existence if she isn't looked after"

"Just a question , Why do Darkrai and Cresselia fight ?"Ash asked "I mean if I had not intervened this Darkrai would have died."

"Well , They just don't like each other I guess , Only a few lie each other and aren't sworn enemies." The creator pokemon said wondering if Mew has done anything yet.

"But as much as each of your species hate each other you cannot kill a newborn as that breaks the very, very ancient law ."Arceus said as he noticed the Darkrai was only about a week old.

As he finished the two Cresselia's that attacked Darkrai fainted….. And then disappeared , along with Arceus

"Hey child , What's your name," Darkrai said

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and when I become 10 I'll become a pokemon champion and after that a pokemon master." Ash replied.

"Then may me and Darkrai join you when you become 10?" Cresselia asked.

"The more the merrier," Ash said as the two legendaries followed him

End flashback

"Hey Cress, Are you there?" Darkrai asked his partner.

"Yeah just remembering our encounter with Ash," The lunar pokemon said.

"Okay," He replied.

As the pokemon left the room Ash felt a tug on his shoulder and soft lips crash down on his , he didn't resist and they kept kissing for another seven minutes.

"Why did ya do that , Cynthia?" Ash asked.

"We haven't made out for weeks," she replied

"Bye mom," Ash said as he and Cynthia ran out of the house and into route one . They set up camp in a clearing they found next to a waterfall and stayed there for a few days before going to Viridian.

"Alright Pikachu let's try it one more time!" Ash ordered as Pikachu sent a powerful Thunderbolt at a boulder making a huge crack in the rock before it broke he called the technique solid thunder. What happened is the thunderbolt hardens and can destroy a solid object . It was also trying to perfect volt tackle . Charmander was scratching a boulder trying to learn metal claw after it learnt dragon claw via this method and it also perfected dragon pulse and was trying to perfect dragon rush . Treeko learnt mega drain after absorbing a lot and I mean a lot of sunlight along with perfecting crush claw and failing in leaf storm Riolu learnt force palm after meditating with his Aura and also learnt mega punch after perfecting blaze kick and tried to use sky uppercut…. While destroying most of a clearing with Aura sphere which is very, very rare for a Riolu to learn. Turtwig learnt razor leaf and somehow (unknown by Ash) learnt Synthesis . Froakie learnt smack down and was trying to perfect toxic spikes and Icy wind **.**

Ash also caught a female Ralts and an Sylveon in a coincidental encounter.

(Flash back)

Ash and Cynthia were walking down a path trying to find a camping spot . Riolu on his left shoulder and Pikachu still on his right . When they heard a high pitched whimper. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards the sound . A small white bodied pokemon stood there slowly walking backwards. It had slim legs and arms. The blue bowl styled hair was shaking the two flat horns with bruises and scratches.

"Ralts," It whimpered before it spotted Riolu and ran behind him.

A man stood in front of Ash. He had a black trench coat and a bright grey fedora.

"Kid are you trying to steal my pokemon because if so Fuck off,". The man threw a poke ball and a machoke appeared with a dirty belt.

"I choose you Charmander," Ash said as he threw a poke ball with a flame insignia on it.

"Charmander!" The salamander growled looking at his opponent

"Use Dragon claw follow it up with dragon pulse ." Ash commanded as charmander took of at light speed towards machoke before spinning and using dragon **claw**.

"After dragon pulse land then surround machoke with ember,"

A purple beam came out of the starter's mouth followed by an ember towards the ground . Machoke grunted , it was being beaten by a fiery runt .

"Machoke use dynamic punch on the trainer!" the man commanded without a single regret. Machoke shot forwards and almost landed a punch on Ash's face about to end his life ….. But then a blue shield protected him then a blue ball shot off towards the trainer followed by a invisible wave that paralysed the man . Ash pulled out his poke gear and rang the police in less then five minutes an officer Jenny arrived with a Growlithe , she leapt forwards and handcuffed the man revoking his Trainer's license in the progress.

"Ash!" the Jenny said full of energy "I see you've finally got your license. In that case would you like any of these pokemon this trainer has been keeping."

"I'll take the Sylveon seeing as how attached it is to Pikachu" Ash replied as he tried to pull pikachu out of the sylveon's grip.

"Ralts," The ralts said pointing to herself and then back to the poke ball. Ash didn't need another gesture he picked up the poke ball and tapped it on the ralt's head.

(Flash back ends)

The training had ended and Ash, Cynthia and the pokemon were leaving they're camping spot.

"Ashy , can we come back here someday." Cynthia asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Ash replied pecking Cynthia's cheek.

"Hey Sylveon do you remember me ?" Ash asked remembering the fun he'd had with Sylveon.

" Took you long enough .I always had secret feelings about Pikachu by the way." Sylveon replied through the Aura link he made with everyone. And So the journey continues.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Moveset

Pikachu : thundershock, thunderbolt, volt tackle, agility, quick attack

Charmander : scratch ,ember ,metal claw ,dragon claw ,dragon pulse,dragon rush

Riolu : force palm ,Aura sphere , metal claw ,scratch ,mega punch ,sky uppercut.

Treeko : Crush claw ,absorb ,mega drain, scratch, agility, leaf storm

Turtwig : razor leaf, take down, tackle, synthesis

Froakie: bubble, cut, smack down, toxic spikes, pound, Icy wind

See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just got a way better idea but I cant incorporate it into the story and I want a darker story so I'm doing a checked remake. That will be read by someone else .Alright see ya soon in a much darker version.**


End file.
